


She's Only Temporarily

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Colors, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Future, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, S.P.D. B-Squad, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, temporary powers, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: When, the SPD rangers are assigned to a mission and Commander Cruger brings in a new girl named Violetta. Violetta's Wild Force Powers were stolen by Emperor Gruumm. Since Sky is the Red Ranger, Syd Pink Ranger (later Green Ranger), Z Yellow Ranger,Bridge Blue Ranger (later Pink Ranger), and Violetta SPD Blue (Currently Surging Shark). So Commander Cruger explains to the Cadets that Violetta is only a temporarly SPD ranger once she gets her Wild Force Powers back.What if they meet the Wild Force Rangers after saving Cole from Emperor Gruumm. How will Z take in that Violetta is her younger sister.
Relationships: Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/Isinia Cruger, Bridge Carson/Jack Landors/Sky Tate, Elizabeth Delgado/Sydney Drew, Max Cooper/Danny Delgado, Taylor Earhardt/Alyssa Enrilé, Viktor Adler | Master Org/Princess Shayla





	She's Only Temporarily

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is my AU (Alternate Universe) and some girls with different or same names can have the same nicknames.

Sky and the other S.P.D rangers were just outside training until Commander Cruger called them. "Cadets, I need you to report inside at once." Commander Cruger said to them and headed back inside. The Cadets headed inside to the room where Commander Cruger,Kat, and a mysterious girl were in "So, what do you need Sir?" Z said to Commander Cruger. He cleared his throat "Well Emperor Gruumm, is now back revived and he sent one of his new monsters out called 'Power Sniper'." Commander Cruger said to the Cadets. And Syd stepped up "Wait your telling me that he's back and some monster named 'Power Sniper'. What happened out there and why is this new girl here?" Syd said to Commander Cruger. Kat began to speak "Well, you see the new Wild Force fought along side their parents the previous Wild Force Rangers. To defeat Power Sniper, and Cole was about to lose his powers when Max Cooper's daughter Violetta got in front of Cole to protect him. So Power Sniper took her Wild Force powers, but not her special power." Kat said to the Cadets worried.

Sky stepped up "So, what's her special power?" Sky said asking. Commander Cruger looked at Violetta "Go ahead Violetta." Commader Cruger said to Violetta and she took off her gloves and she suddenly started to make a family portait out of water and she then froze it. "He didn't take away my special power is making water into something then turning it into a crystal or glass like substance." Violetta said to them smiling and she stopped what she was doing and introduce herself. "Well, hello. I'm Violetta Cooper it's nice to meet you all. Also please call me V or Violet." Violetta said to the Cadets. Then Commander Cruger looked at them "Also cadets one more thing, I'm going to reassign some your colors. Sky your still Red, Syd your Green, Z your still Yellow, Bridge your Pink, and of course V is still Blue. And that's final until you get your new permanent member." Commander Cruger said to them. All of of them where shocked "Um, Sir why am I a girl color?" Bridge said asking "Well, your Pink because, I made the changes about your colors Bridge." Kat said back to Bridge smiling.

"Cadet's move out." Commander Cruger said to all of them "Yes Sir!" the Cadets said to him. They went to where Power Sniper was and the Wild Force Rangers were there and Violetta was in her S.P.D uniform. "Guys ready?" Sky said to his team "Ready." they said to him "SPD emergency!" they said morphing into rangers. "One! SPD Red!" "Two! SPD Blue!" "Three! SPD Green!" "Four! SPD Yellow!" "Five! SPD Pink!" said all of the rangers announcing themselves. But Violetta's parents already knew about the situation. "Ahahahahaha, you will never get your Wild Force Powers again." said Power Sniper to Violetta. Then she fought Power Sniper until they went to the beach and then she dived into the ocean everyone was worried. "Ha! Looks like you've lost a ranger." Power Sniper said to them laughing then Violetta came out of the water to attack. "Hya! Shark Spirit Power Bite!" Violetta said rising out of the water and attacking Power Sniper. Suddenly Power Sniper disappeared but got destroyed "Crap, he got away. But he's destroyed for good." Z said looking at her teammates. Then the SPD rangers met up with the Wild Force rangers and all of them demorphed and Violetta ran to her parents. "Violet, that was some cool action out there." said Max looking at his daughter smiling.

And Violetta's brother James was happy "Good job lil' sis. You shortie mortie" James said to Violetta, and Z recognized him and their parents. Violetta was annoyed "James, can you please stop annoying your sister." Danny said to him. Z looked at them "Dad!" Z said to Danny. She ran to him smiling "Hey, Elizabeth. It's good to see you and your friends." Danny said Elizabeth smiling back at her. But Violetta and James knew because their parents would tell them stories about her. "Z, let me introduce myself properly. I am Violetta Delgado Cooper. I only told you one of my last names to keep my true self hidden." Violetta said to Z. Then James "Hello, I am James Delgado Cooper and I'm the only son." James said to her. All of Z's friends were shocked and suddenly Violetta got her Wild Force Powers back and the SPD rangers met the Wild Force rangers.

**THE END!**

**(This took me a while to do)**


End file.
